


A Whisper

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” he murmurs, because he does and it’s right and of all people, Lucifer deserves to know when he’s loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little warm up fic to give you the warm and fuzzies

It’s been a long day. Between the lake monster ruining his last pair of boots and Dean freaking out, yet again, about Lucifer’s current existence, Sam is exhausted. And he’s sure that Lucifer is just as sick of Dean’s attitude as he is, not to mention the fact that Cas walks on eggshells around them both.

He’d ditched his stuff in his room earlier, desperate for a shower. But when he comes in again, Sam finds Lucifer sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at his hands. There’s a furrow in his brow and an unhappy twist to his mouth, and Sam wants it to go away. It's rare for Lucifer to be truly  happy , but he’s normally more at ease than this, more content.

Sam drops the towel he’d been drying his hair with on the ground, and goes to stand in front of Lucifer. He looks up, expression lightening for a moment. But then he sighs, and his shoulders slump, and Sam leans down to take his hands. Lucifer just looks at him for a moment, but then he smiles, just a little, and twines their fingers together.

“I’m alright,” he says softly, unprompted. Sam just nods acknowledgement, nudges his way a little further forward. Lucifer spreads his legs and Sam steps between them, lets go of Lucifer’s hands to wrap one arm around his back and stroke his hair with the other. He can feel Lucifer take in a deep breath, feels the air whoosh against his shirt when Lucifer leans his head against Sam’s chest. His hands wrap around Sam’s middle, holding tight to him.

Sam rubs slow circles against Lucifer’s back, scratches gently at his scalp, until Lucifer is entirely relaxed against him. He holds him until Lucifer says his name, breaks the pattern in his deep and even breaths to tug at his shirt and guide him into the bed. They settle easily enough. They share the middle of the bed, facing each other and pressed as close together as possible. Lucifer has tucked his face into Sam’s throat, is close enough to hear the faint rhythm of his heartbeat. Sam keeps an arm draped over Lucifer’s back, and buries his face in the softness of Lucifer’s hair.

“Thank you,” Lucifer says. Sam is tired and warm, barely cognisant at all, but he focuses enough to lay a soft kiss to the crown of Lucifer’s head.

“Of course,” he mumbles, and yawns widely. He can feel Lucifer’s quiet laughter, but he doesn’t care, because there’s a smiling line pressed against his collarbone. Lucifer isn’t frowning anymore. He’s happy, or at least content, and knowing that  _ he _ did that makes Sam feel a dizzying rush of affection for the one he’s holding. “I love you,” he murmurs, because he does and it’s  _ right _ and of all people, Lucifer deserves to know when he’s loved.

There’s a slight catch of breath, just as there always is, and then a kiss pressed gently to the side of his throat. “As I love you,” he says, and even though the words are just a whisper in the dark, the truth in them makes Sam smile and press his face further into Lucifer’s hair. He feels like someone poured light into his bloodstream every time he hears the words.

Sam sleeps, and Lucifer rests with him. The rest of the world can wait for just a night.


End file.
